FNaF Mistake 2: Sister Location
by Kate Willis
Summary: I never asked for this. I never wanted this. I don't want this to be who I am. But there is no escape from it now. I am stuck like this for all eternity. Now I live with them. And I never want to go back.
1. Intro

Hello. My name is Kate Willis. This is a new story I am currently working on. All things are on hold until I get this finished—at least, that's what I think will happen. I am very sorry that I have not been updating as I usually do. I have been very busy.

This story will have elements seen in the new Sister Location game, like back stories, places, and characters. However, I may not have any characters from the other games, or at least rarely.

Characters like Baby or Ennard will be used more often in this story that most other animatronics. I hope you like it anyway.

This is also a crossover of Sonic-FNaF, using my OCs. The characters used have a more drastic background now, since I have such a sick, twisted mind to turn many of them into animatronics and/or have the night guards always die, no matter the outcome.

Sorry for wasting your time with this worthless page that really only says what the story will most likely explain anyway. But thanks all the same.

And now, for the summary (long version):

 _I wanted to be one of them. But everyone told me that I wasn't. But what am I, then? What is my purpose? There's no way to back out now. I am one with this body. The one that isn't really my own. I only have one way in and one way out. It's either stay here and do what we were designed for in the day and do what we need to at night. Like the rest of them, I am incomplete; there is always something that goes wrong. I have a virus. It affects me greatly. I can't stop these things from happening—they just do. I will never go back to who I once was. I am forever one of them._


	2. Chapter One: New Places

**Chapter One: New Places**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse... Boy, was I wrong!

Now I work at Cirque de Babe, which FYI, isn't really the name, but it's sure _darn_ close!

The name is actually Circus Baby's Pizza World. Well, it used to be...And then... Well, we won't talk about it. Not while Baby isn't present, anyway; and Ennard can't hear it either... For...various reasons... He's not here, but still...

I'm not...really... _alive_ anymore. You see, it happened when I went to...Candy's(*owned by Emil Macko*)...(sigh) yeah, see, I don't know what I was doing there in the first place. I didn't work there, unlike I do here, and that meant my death was just labeled as an "accident" to the public eye. And, when I was remade...well... (Let's just say it didn't go very well...)

All of my friends were happy at first until one night they say I began to "malfunction" in some way. This was here, at the former CBPW, where this began to happen.

I don't remember anything that happened. All I can say is that one moment it feels like there's electricity all around me, everything goes black, then when I wake up, my friends have crowded around me, both exhausted and terrified.

I blame Ennard. This started when he showed up. And the atmosphere of the place. Always gives me chills.

Anyway, there's no way to fix it and no way to slow it down; I have to stay at Baby's otherwise I'd kill everyone in town!

I don't mean to do it~I don't want to do it~but...(sigh) (creaking noise).

Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped. Blaze says to get rid of my mechanical shell, and find an alternative...but...I need it in order to 'survive' (*or to 'preserve'*), and I know that if I let go of it for even a second, by the time I start to get that funny feeling, it will be too late and she will kill everyone, including myself.

That's why I need to be with her. So I can control her. So she can help me be, well, me!

I wouldn't let go of her anyway... And no matter what my friends say... I'll still be one of them...

* * *

'Ah! Today's a brand new start! So, who's gonna be dumb enough to take up a job here...?' I thought as I rumaged through the desk to find some flyers that were supposed to _warn_ people of the possible danger that they'd encounter while being here. But, apparently, they take it as some sort of joke, because they come skipping into the room, as giddy as a child who just got a new toy... 'Those poor unfortunate souls...' My smug expression turned into a genuine frown.

I found a few and ran to the elevator to put one up in there and maybe a couple outside of the door (on the _elevator door_ , of course, _dummy_!). Hopefully they'd take it a little more seriously:

IF APPLYING AS NIGHT GUARD:

*Bring a flashlight.

*Do not touch animatronics, unless instructed to do so.

*Do not use animatronic suits.

*Do not jump in elevator.

*Stay out of restricted areas unless given proper certification/admission.

*The use of flash photography is strictly prohibited.

*Vandalism is strictly prohibited and will result in the person being relieved of duty and banned from the establishment.

*But MOST IMPORTANTLY: **FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!**

Then, in our new and improved booklet (that we recommend!):

*We are not responsible for any damage to animatronics and/or people involved in this facility. All personnel will have to have pre-paid handy in case of any accident(s) involved with this facility regarding the handling of animatronics and/or active night guard duty.

*We encourage people to have a good attitude working and to clean up after themselves before leaving a work station. All directions should be followed accordingly to ensure a safer, easier, and more efficient job is done.

*Should...blah-blah-blah~etcetera...

'Eh, no one really reads these things anyway, so why do we need them...unless...the flyers were written in **blood**...' Fear overcame me and I had to shake my head in order to clear away the thoughts. I think it was time to head back to the stage area...

* * *

I woke up to see Bon-Bons staring me directly in the face. I swatted him away, despite his complaining, and took a look around.

'How did I end up in the Breaker Room?' I thought, slowly standing up. I felt dizzy and unsteady, having to catch myself on a dashboard to keep from falling over and getting tangled up in the wires hanging all over the room and on the floor.

"Hello?" I called, hoping someone would answer. "Freddy are you there...? Hey, where are you?!"

A few seconds later, a voice could be heard,"Bon-Bons!? Where did you go?!"

Bonnie replied,"Don't worry big guy! I'm over here! Follow my voice!"

"Or...y'know...DON'T," I had experienced Funtime Freddy's "fun" enough in my (well, not exactly) "lifetime".

Bon-Bon looked at me with a glare. I shrugged.

"Hey, Bon-Bons, who's that with you?" Just then, Freddy appeared out of no where and I was accidentally knocked to the floor...straight into a group of wires. I struggled as best I could, but that only made it worse; soon I was covered from head to toe in wires, and some even sparked, which worried me as I froze, trying to think of a way out of my current predicament.

Bon-Bons giggled and I started to growl, eyes turning red. I set a target for them, but I guess they got scared, be caused they disappeared before I could get a proper lock on their location, which messed up my programming, and I snapped out of my current state.

 **!1983!**

 **!1983!**

 **!1983!**

I whined as an uncomfortable feeling came over me. I blushed lightly and began to sweat, both nervous and embarrassed as hell.

I moved slightly but that only increased the feeling and I had to bite my bottom lip in order to keep from letting out a moan.

'How does this even _work_? No, no, this is weird... I mean, how is this even _possible_?' I struggle for a bit more, before eventually calming down to catch my breath. I could feel my evil side starting to come out, but I kept it at bay for just a little bit longer. I suddenly realized that I only had one option...'Oh, geez. I can't believe I'm doing this...'

"BLAZE!"


	3. Chapter Two: Everyone Has An Evil Side

**Chapter Two: Everyone Has An Evil Side...**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

Everyone has a 'evil' side... Did you know that? We all have a choice as to whether we want to be good...or bad. It all depends on the choices we make, the things that we've gone through or are going through... And once we decide who we truly think we are, there is no turning back from it.

For example, I am a robot who is built out of self-repairing nanites and has a virus that allows me to commit homicide without reason.

My "good side" is never really "functional" at all. I am mostly bad on the inside...and no matter how hard you/ I try, I will never really be who I once was.

 **I hate humanity in its mature image.**

I don't want to hurt anybody.

 **I don't give a damn what happens to them.**

Please don't harm them!

 **I'll do what I have to...**

PLEASE DON'T...please...

* * *

Once Blaze had freed me from the wires (with both of us red from embarrassment), I marched right into the main stage area, where all of the animatronics (Baby, Bellora, BidyBab, Foxy, and of course... Freddy and Bon-Bons) were waiting.

They had _no idea_ how _furious_ I was...

"Freddy, Bon-Bons, please come with me..." They both looked at each other uneasily before hesitantly following after me. I lead them around a corner and into a dark area... The sounds of shocking could be heard and the other animatronics saw lights from the other side of the corner. I came back in a huff, with Freddy and Bonnie slowly following behind me. They were charred a bit, with smoke emitting from some burnt areas. "Now, if anyone _ELSE_ would like to make a fool out of me..." No one said anything and just shook their heads. "Good... _great_..." I pointed at Freddy and his companion. "Now get back to your spots..." They quickly hurried back over to where they were before.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, it's just that... Well, you know me; I hate being disrespected. I just want the best for you guys, but I can't achieve that unless we work together. Trust me, I know how you feel and I'm trying all I can to help you, but...well, you guys need to choose whose side you're on...good or evil...? It's entirely up to you. I won't stop you. But you have to know that each choice will affect you greatly~either in a good way or a bad way. I~"

Suddenly, a sound ran out in the room. "Huh? What's that...? Is that a... _telephone_?!"

I ran to the office, and fumbled for the phone that was attached to the wall. "H-Hello? Oh, no! It's fine! Sure! Um...when are you wanting to come over...? T-TONIGHT? Um...okay, that's perfectly fine. No, no, everything's great here. Did you fill in the forms? Well, okay then, see you tonight." I slammed the phone back down on to the receiver. I was getting that feeling again...

I walked back into the main stage area. "Okay guys, now's the time...are you fighting for good, or are you striving for evil...?"

* * *

Night guards... _always_ more night guards...

Why don't people just give up on this place?

I was crouching behind some work tables in the Funtime Auditorium, sincerely hoping that Foxy wouldn't mistake me as one of them.

' _TWO?_ Something's definitely wrong with that number...'

It was unusual for there to be TWO night guards, with completed forms filled out and them going together... Usually that was only seen in dares... But this... this felt different... Like...something (or someone) was missing...

I tried my best to push aside these thoughts, but they just kept on coming back. It was as if my bad side wanted me to investigate them. But why? What was so special about TWO night guards? Aside that two night guards was unusual?

I urged my bad side to stay calm, and not to make me jump out and attack them. It was only night one and I _refused_ to let me attacking them be the first things on their minds when they came back as spirits. If only they listened to Handy for the time being. Then I wouldn't need to come out and do everything myself. I had made sure that everyone knew what they were doing; since, of course, it was the first night, everyone _should_ have the process down by now. I didn't know is they would follow basis, though.

...

Uh, oh... I'm starting to get that feeling again...~*!


	4. Chapter Three: New Recruits

**Chapter Three: New Recruits**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

'Agh! I did it again! _Why_?!' I kept arguing with myself over what I had done. 'Now th- _he'll_ tell everyone!' _**They might not believe him, though... after all, they say everyone that comes out of here alive is considered insane for believing that animatronics come to life at night time...**_ 'Just shut up already!' I was VERY upset. And for some reason, my bad side didn't seem to care at all about the events that just occurred! 'We killed, we **killed** him, oh god!' _**Calm down! It's fine! He wasn't a very good night guard, anyway.**_ 'And THAT'S your excuse...?!' _**...Just trying to help...**_

"Grr!" This was getting annoying.

'If you had waited like I told you to, none of this would've happened!'

 _ **It doesn't matter anyway, since we're going to take him to the Scooping Room eventually!**_

'Again, with that; why do you guys say that they won't die?! They do! But you guys are too desperate to consider how they feel about the situation!'

 _ **...**_

'What? Can't talk? Got nothing to say..?'

 ** _...Quiet. Someone is coming..._**

'Huh? What...?' I strained my ears but couldn't hear anything. 'What are you-?' Just as I said this my hearing sensors kicked in and I could hear someone coming up through the vent. But _who_? The other night guard had already finished his shift (in a hurry, it seemed) and had left the building. 'C-Could it be him...?' Just then, a head peeped through the vent, looking around a bit. Then the person came into view. 'Oh, _great_ , it is him...' I groaned.

A teenage boy, about sixteen or seventeen, with dark blond hair came out. To be honest, his hair was kinda too long. Not like over the shoulder long, but still too long that it covered about half of his face. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie, and jeans.

What was his name...? ...Joseph...?

"Oh...um...what's going on...? One minute...I was...Oh, wait, _now_ I remember."

"Y-You do..? Uh, well, if that's the case-" I started, but as usual, rude, teenage boys do, he interrupted me.

"Hey, where's Caleb? I thought he was behind me." He looked around as though he might be able to spot him.

"Oh, yeah, he left," I wanted him to get out of here as fast as he could, since Ennard can get a bit picky with no night guards around. "Well, how about I show you around a bit? Y'know, it seems as though you don' t know much about this place. C'mon."

"Okay," he said, and I couldn't believe how easy that was. Usually most night guards would ask why or where we were going. This one didn't seem to mind at all.

'Well, at least we won't have to worry about _that_ anymore...' We walked silently away from the main stage.

* * *

 **I decided to cut this chapter short, so most of it will be in the next chapter! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **Recommended: Go see Random Encounters's FNaF Musical video with Markiplier, Nate Sharp, and MatPat!**


	5. Chapter Four: CBPW & Ennard

**Chapter 4: Circus Baby's Pizza World & Ennard**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

Year: 1987

Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

 _ **I changed this timeline. We'll just see what happens...**_

Third Person POV:

The cassette player lay on the table, undisturbed... That was, until someone sat down at the table with a group of friends who were chatting noisily. They laughed and talked about all of the things that were currently going on at the restaurant. Their gaze soon landed on the cassette player and who would pick it up but none other than Elizabeth "Liz" McKlenton, the future security guard.

"Hm, I wonder what's in here?" She asked her new friends, who all started chanting 'play it' at her query. She shrugged, carefully holding the player in one hand and pushed the PLAY button with her other hand. She set it down on the table and they all listened quietly. There was only static.

"Oh, well, that's disappointing-"one girl with dark skin started to say, when she was abruptly interrupted by a soft music coming from the cassette player.

It was a cheerful tune, and even though the sound was a bit scratchy, they all recognized the song.

"Hey, I know this song..." Elizabeth stated. "It's the Circus Baby Pizza World theme song." She began to hum the tune and a few seconds later they were all singing in unison.

A figure walked by them and stopped when they heard the song, the song that was soon coming to an end.

He hadn't remembered the last time he had heard this song, and he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear it again. But the one thing that really stumped him was how this song had managed to find it's way here, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He thought he had destroyed all the evidence of that...accident, and everything to do with Baby's. Apparently he hadn't been thorough enough. He would have to deal with that later; right now he had work to do...

* * *

The present:

(Back to normal POV):

I lead him toward the Scooping Room. Hopefully he wasn't worried with a name like that.

He followed closely behind and I could sense him getting more and more worried the deeper we went into the building. I reassured him that there was nothing to worry about and he followed me through the Funtime Auditorium (*?*) and into the Scooping Room.

He looked in awe at the large machine against the far wall. "What's that for?"

"That's the Scooper and _this_ ," I spread out my arms, gesturing to everything in the room,"is the Scooping Room. _That_ is used to gut out animatronics so you _might_ want to be careful while it's activated." There. Got that out of the way. Now the reason we're here...

"What're we doing here, anyways?"

Can he read my mind?

I cleared my throat. "We are actually here because this is probably the safest place to talk to you without being interrupted by the other animatronics or having one of them eavesdrop." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "They don't really like this place." I paused, then quickly added, "Any of it, really."

"Oh..."He seemed too shocked to say more.

"They want out, you know. (sigh) But, as fate would have it, someone else escaped instead."

"Who?"

"I'd...rather not say. Let's just say that this wasn't the only place built by William Afton. You wouldn't know, but this place used to be called Circus Baby's Pizza World and this is the factory and observation center beneath where it originally used to be." I explained. He nodded. "Anyway, there was an...accident, and after that a pipe somewhere in the building sprang a leak, and afterwards this place was shut down and deemed "unsafe" until some time later, where they got it down to a manageable level. The people who worked there were fired...all except for one."

"Who was that?" JOSEPH (I've GOT to remember that) asked.

I shrugged, pretending to be just as clueless as he was.

"So what happened then? Was the government involved?"

"No one knows. It's all just speculation, but that's what some assume. However, there have been other reasons...They say that there's a sister location somewhere in town, but it was built over." I knew exactly where that place was and what it was called (*see the FIRST novel if you haven't read it yet, you naughty people!*).

"So, what was it then?"He questioned (personally, I was about to snap).

I shrugged again, feigning cluelessness once more. He couldn't leave anyway, so what was the point in telling him?

"Follow me. I'll tell you more in a minute." We exited the Scooping Room and crossed the main stage to the Circus Gallery vent. I ushered him in, and while we crawled along I gave him instructions on where to go. When we came to the Circus Gallery room, I told him to watch his head as we crawled out of the vent.

"This is where Baby lives," I said. "It's the Circus Gallery. Beyond those windows is the main stage area. You know where that is. Baby is hardly seen, or at least, not by herself...technical difficulties."

"I see." His gaze shifted toward the control switch on the right side of the room. "Hey, what's this-?" He went to touch the bottom button and gasped when he was grabbed roughly by the wrist.

 _I_ was holding him by the wrist, to be exact. And not a moment too soon; to think of what would've happened if he had pressed that button...

"Don't...touch...that button..." Being one of them myself and seeing them go through that unwillingly...it was just too much.

As soon as I let go he recoiled his arm, clutching at his wrist like it was broken or something. Why? I hadn't held onto it too hard, so why was he acting as if _he_ was the one who had been shocked?

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He didn't do it, and that was good, but it was still _way_ too close for comfort. After all, even if he _was_ a ghost, I would still most likely find some means of torture.

Speaking of which...

"Oh, yes, one more thing..."

"W-What?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"You have to stay here-"

"What?!"

"-because you're now an apparition and a part of this place."

Silence filled the room.

His voice came, although it was tiny and weak.

"W-What...w-why...?"

I put up my hands defensively. "Don't blame me; you're the one who decided to join your friend and sign those papers. You also refused to follow directions, which is a direct offense of policy and which lead to your demise." How many times would I have to say it before I got it through their thick heads?

I saw anger flash in his eyes. "Well, why don't you _warn_ people of the possible danger of this place? And...you...y-YOU-!" I could hear the animosity in his voice. "YOU attacked me! YOU killed me-!" He charged at me and I had to duck to avoid a fast punch to my face.

I countered him, saying,"You would've died anyway! And if it wasn't me, then it would have been someone else! Oh, yeah, and you know what the "Scooper" is for? So the other animatronics can "scoop" out your insides, moron! What else did you expect it to be used for?! Ice cream?! 'Cause that makes _lots_ of sense! And in case you didn't _know, I'm not_ the one who wants to escape by wearing your fucking _skin_!"

"What are you talking about?!"

" _You, dumbass!_ "

We continued our feud until we heard someone enter the room. They spoke up quickly,probably fearing the worst would happen if they didn't stop this now:

"What's going on in here?!"


	6. New Story and Scheduling

**Hey, guys! It's BLAZEthehedgehog500 here! I will just go ahead and say that I am super excited that this story got off to a good start! Thank you guys for reading it! In fact, if you're enjoying this story and love to play Yandere Simulator, then why don't you go check out my new story called "Yan Sim Short Stories"! I will post chapters for this story in due time, but for now, you might want to check that other one out!**

 **If you are wondering how I might order my work on my stories, I think I will have it as four chapters made each time per story! Thank you for stopping by and I'll see you in a bit! Bye!**


	7. Chapter Five: William Afton's Daughter

**Chapter 5: William Afton's Daughter**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

"What's going on in here?!"

We froze. He didn't know who it was... but I did. And I also knew that it was _not_ a good idea to aggravate her...

This was William Afton's daughter... and since we didn't know what her name was (*Although, I am hoping Scott Cawthon will make another novel regarding CBPW, like he did with Michael in FNaF: The Silver Eyes!*) we called her "Juliana". Julie for short. Julie Afton.

"What are you two _doing_?" She hovered in the air for a moment and finally came down when we did not say anything. "Well?"

I finally regained my composure and sighed. Then, I pointed to Joseph and said, "Well, _you_ try explaining everything to him and see how he would react when it's a _ghost_ talking to him!" I huffed. "He won't even listen to _me_!"

Julie's expression was confused at first, but then softened slightly in understanding.

"Oh. I get it..." She went over to Joseph and stretched out her arm, extending a hand toward him. His gaze was wary as he stared at it, not knowing if she was friend or foe. She smiled. "Go on. It's okay. I won't hurt you." Then slowly, tentatively, he reached out a hand... and placed it in her own. She then guided him off the floor and into the air, earning a surprised shout from him in return.

"Whoa! Okay...!" He let her just glide him around the room. Although he did look quite terrified. When they settled on the floor, he stumbled before finally floating slightly above the floor. "Okay...so...let me get this straight: You guys need me here so I can help you keep watch over these psychotic animatronics that want to escape without getting caught or something... But why me? Why do you need me for this?"

'Great. Thanks for reminding us.'

I looked down at the floor sadly, remembering why I needed to stay here... to keep from hurting both myself and/or others. That was why I could not leave this place. Because this was where I belonged. With all of the other 'killer robots' that inhabit this establishment.

Julie must read my mind, because she asked the stupidest question ever:

"Hey! Who wants ice cream?!" Joseph whooped. She giggled. I did not respond, and stared at the floor in silence. She hovered just to the right of me and poked my cheek. "Aw, come on! I know you want some too..." Still nothing. "Please?" This time I looked at her. Heck, she looked even sadder than I was.

I nodded. "All right. Let's go then."

"Yay!" They both zipped off down the vent.

* * *

Year: 1983

Place: Party Room; CBPW

POV: Normal

 _Not everyone is prepared for their life to be over. Sometimes people wish that they could live a little longer, just to see what becomes of friends and family, to see what they will accomplish later in life. But...sometimes... Death comes at the most expected times... just ready to take your soul..._

Julie walked into the large dining hall and looked around. She saw what most everyone saw: Balloons, party hats, confetti, glitter, cake...and ice cream.

Julie knew that Baby was special. She was made just for her, her father had said. And she knew why: Baby made ice cream... but only for her alone. No one else could get this special delectable treat... only her. And this time, she was going to do the one thing that she knew her father would never let her do by herself... She would confront Baby.

 _Yes, sometimes we will never know when Death will strike... even when sometimes it seems very likely..._

She walked up to her. Baby had been passing out cupcakes to little children all over the room. And Baby knew who had gotten one and who hadn't. She also knew who was right behind her. But at that moment she suddenly didn't care. It was as an invisible force was pulling her over to the little orange-haired girl standing behind her. She turned to look at her, eyes sparkling.

Julie giggled excitedly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for.

 _And just sometimes... Death wants to cheat... quite unfairly..._

Baby's stomach opened, revealing the miniature Scooper and a bucket of ice cream. Then, slowly, the Scooper descended towards the ice cream filled bucket... but turned...

Not two seconds later her screams filled the corridor...

But no one could hear her over their own excitement...

It was only until an employee walked in and began to scream...

* * *

Present:

'I can't believe I actually did this...' I thought, as we walked back to CBPW, carrying buckets filled with ice cream of different flavors. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, sherbet, swirl... All different kinds.

As we continued our trek down the sidewalk, Julie tugged on my arm.

After several tugs I could no longer stand it. " **What** **?** "

She pointed off in the distance to a very familiar building. "Can we go? _Please_?"

I sighed. There was no way to win this. "Sure."

We went inside and as soon as I stepped foot over the threshold, I took in the sites and smells of this all-too-familiar place. Then, with as much courage as I could muster up, I called out, "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

* * *

 **(*Well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I _promise_ I'll get more chapters posted as soon as I possibly can, but I hope you liked this one anyway, even if it doesn't seem as complete as the rest! Thank you for reading!*)**


	8. Chapter Six: Familiar Places

**Chapter Six: Familiar Places (Short Preview-For Now)**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

My voice echoed off of the walls, and I tried to use my newly advanced hearing to see if I heard a response. But there was none. Not even a sound, aside from the dripping of leaky pipes and the wind in the air (at that I remembered to close the door).

Then, after a few seconds of nothing but dead silence, I heard a shuffle. It was as small as a mouse squeak, but better than nothing at all. It was coming from behind the right corner of the hallway.

As I moved forward toward it, slowly, the sounds of whispering could be heard. I moved quietly, with years of FNaF experience stored in my long-term memory, and peeked around the corner.

And out jumped Freddy (AKA: Jamie), along with the rest of the gang-Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy (*reference names in the last fanfiction!*)

"ZENIX! You're back!" And before I knew it, they were piling on top of me, hugging me and kissing me, excited that I had come to visit-even though I considered my new home to be back at CBPW-and I accepted them, even though I knew that this type of reception wasn't really necessary.

I blushed, remembering who I had brought with me. "Heheh...Yeah. Can you...? Um..."

They all understood, and quickly released me, but never ceased to ask me more questions. That was it. I was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. I walked away from them, toward my friends, Julie and Joseph, guiding them toward the others. Julie was slightly terrified, since her experience with animatronics was all but pleasant. Joseph was similar, but tried to put on a brave face. "Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy...meet my friends, Julie and Joseph."

They greeted them happily...

...Then I realized why everything felt so out of place...

"Oh, _sh-_!" I stopped myself. No need to panic...much. I tried to come up with an excuse to leave. "Uh... Hey, shouldn't we be heading back, guys? The others'll be waiting for us..." Julie looked at me. I freaked out, and attempted to hide the worry written on my face. She nodded, then turned back to the others.

"Yeah, it was really, _really_ nice to meet you all, but we really need to be going..." She tugged on the sleeve of Joseph's hoodie. "Come on!" She hissed.

They ran after me and out the door, just as it hit 11:52. It was almost time! I shot off in the direction of the factory, with Julie and Joseph following close behind me.

" _Vamos_!" (Yes, I can speak Spanish. I can speak many other languages as well).

* * *

 **(*Note: If you see this:*, then that means that _I_ am speaking. But if you don't see *, then that means that it's from the narrator's POV. In this case, it's Zenix.*)**

* * *

When we got back it was already 11:59- _too close._

I fell to the floor in a huff, heaving and gasping for breath. I had used all of my energy running here, that the sudden transformation was draining.

First went my arms (and hands), then my legs (and feet), and my stomach and torso, then my neck and finally, my head. I could hardly move. My optics flickered before me, then showed a low battery, and shut off...

* * *

I woke up in the Breaker Room again. This time, I instinctively curled into a ball (not completely, though) and squeezed my eyes shut, doing my best to block out the harsh lights flickering on and off, and the spark that buzzed from the wires hanging off the walls. A steady snore made it's way to my ears, then a slow, soft breathing could be felt on my face. I swatted it away, but it came back again. I did it once more, but there it was again, tickling my nose, then moving toward my cheek.

"Wake up."

I nearly screamed, jumping up and hitting the back of my head against the wall.

"Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh! You're awake!" The voice was a whisper, but not very hard to decipher. Bonnie.

I growled softly, aware of the other animatronic in the room. "What do _you_ want?"

He looked down, remembering. "Well, two people came in here..." Freddy began to stir; Bonnie calmed him. "They set you here, and we let you sleep..." Freddy began to stir again, and Bonnie again repeated his words. "Then we heard whispering but it stopped around three or four o'clock..." This time Freddy _talked._ Bonnie rushed over to him and quieted him, making him think that if he woke me, I would be very upset, maybe even sending him to be Scooped. I knew that the chances of that happening to any of _them_ was slim, and yet it had happened to many night guards already. And if you don't think that six or seven is bad, then there's got to be something wrong with you. Bonnie silently came back and finished his story. "Then, it's five o'clock, and you wake up."

I thought over it.

1\. Yes, I do mainly sleep in the Breaker Room, so it was smart of the others to leave me here.

2\. Was _I_ the one who was whispering? It's never happened before, at least I don't think, so...

3\. Why had I slept for so long? Usually I would wake up around two or three. That, or maybe they just hadn't noticed...

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "Well, I guess I should try to get things ready. We have a party to prepare for anyway, remember...?"

"Shh!"

Oops.

Funtime Freddy came flying at me.

* * *

 **(*Welp, I hope you liked it! I suddenly realized that my Sara Is Missing story will take a lot longer that I previously thought. That, and, with all of the stuff going on-holiday seasons and all-I have hardly had enough time to update. I hope you liked it anyway! And happy holidays!*)  
**

 **(Since I said Zenix can speak other languages-and if you want me to use them more often, I can-I can provide you with hints as to what they are:**

 **You already know she can speak _Spanish_.**

 _ **2\. À plus tard !**_

 _ **3\. Ты кто?**_

 _ **4\. 무엇을 원하세요?**_

 _ **5\. いいですね！**_

 _ **6\. 你知道我的姐姐在哪裡嗎？**_

 **That's all of them! And since I don't want to get into all of the different languages BLAZE can speak-which is universal, since she has traveled all over the place, and even past our solar system to other parts of space- we'll just stick with these six! 'Kay? Great! Well, I'll see you next time! Bye!*)**


	9. Chapter Seven: Can't Stop the Feeling!

**Chapter Seven: Can't Stop the Feeling!**

* * *

 **(*WARNING: Chapters may contain content that is inappropriate for some ages. I will warn you with this sign: 1983~in bold~*)**

 **(*Sorry it's been so long since I updated my story! I will _try_ to post sooner, but there's no guarantee as to whether or not I'll be able to post a lot in a short amount of time! Y'know, _holidays_! So, that should be all. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and enjoy the rest of your holidays! Thanks for stopping by!*)**

It was upon getting up that I soon discovered that my little fiasco last night had resulted in the damage of the Breaker Room door. Apparently I had tried to break down the door, tearing the room apart in my fit to escape from it; it's kind of hard to use common sense when your mind goes into overdrive*

Freddy and Bonnie had left out the details of them most likely hiding away fearfully and watching me trash the place. Cowards.

I tried to pull on the doorknob of the dented door but it was locked. Which was surprising, when the door to the Breaker Room is usually open at all times.

So I decided to call Blaze. The dial tone could be heard several times before the line picked up.

"Hello...?" Blaze's tired voice came from the other end. "Who is this?"

"Blaze, honestly, do you even _check_ your phone? It's me, Zenix-!" I began before Blaze so rudely interrupted me.

"What do you want?"

"If you would let me _finish_..." I huffed, "I need a favor. I'm trapped in the Breaker Room again, and-!"

I heard Blaze groan. " _Again_?"

"The door's locked."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment.

"Ok. I'll come over."

"Thanks."

* * *

As soon as Blaze got me out - to whom I owed a great debt of thanks - I proceeded to the main stage area - Circus Baby's Gallery - hoping to run into Baby. But Baby was no where to be found, presumably hiding somewhere by herself.

That was a shame, since I needed to talk to her over something. Oh, well, guess it would have to wait for now.

Wanting to pass the time, I took my music and two Bluetooth speakers, which I placed on the opposite sides of the room, so that the sound was balanced. I picked a song from my Favorites and pressed PLAY. Can't Stop the Feeling, which is just one out of my gazillion favorite songs starts to play. From there, I let go of reality and just let my body do it's own thing.

My hips sway to the beat while I tap my feet, keeping in time with the tempo... Then it's just... Well, it's hard to describe. I was always born and raised with this irresistible desire to music. No matter where I went or what I did I always had my headphones or ear buds out or was always drawn to event the slightest sound that someone might be playing something.

I would always dance to the music, either making up my own moves or never forgetting a songs original dance moves, not even a little bit.

Most of you young and fortunate souls may know the whip or the dab, which I constantly do, if only to get on someone else's nerves. Mainly my mother, who is into music herself, but is still anything but improper, which is surprising, due to her family's history. But then again, Sonia could beg to differ.

The music slowly came to a stop and when I opened my eyes, I realized that I had somehow managed to make it onto the main stage, on one of the (*supposed*) tightrope platforms.

I hopped down and what do you know, out came Baby!

"Hey! Baby, girl!" I greeted her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Baby rolled her eyes. "I _was_ sleeping but _someone_ woke me up..."

"Geez...Sorry," I responded. To be honest, her words kind of hurt me. I would never want to cause any of the animatronics - or the souls inside them - discomfort of any sort. That included their resting time (except for Funtime Freddy, who was almost always asleep).

Baby sighed. "It's fine."

I brightened a little, then remembered what I was going to tell her. "Oh, hey, Baby, I need to talk to you about something. The company's theme song. I was wondering if I could add a few adjustments..." I went back over the main stage, standing in the center, and pulled out a remote. This would be great.

"But I don't think I want to change it. Isn't it okay the way it is?" Baby complained, unaware of what would take place next.

I then pressed a button and, with some newly installed colored spotlights, the entire place was lit up brilliantly.

I turned on the theme song, singing it in a slightly different fashion - just the music - but the lyrics were pretty much the same.

When I was done, I walked over to the group of animatronics that had gathered by Baby to watch me perform.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, panting. That was quite a workout.

All of the animatronics aside from Baby cheered. They all suddenly became silent, waiting on her opinion, which mattered the most.

"Mmm..." She began to think, then finally decided. "No...I love it! Let's do it!" We all cheered happily and started to make plans for even more improvements. Little did we know, someone was watching us...

* * *

*Using common sense, she would've known about the door handle to start with, but lots of things can be overlooked when someone has a mental breakdown. (*It's just common sense!*)


	10. SPOILERS:Golden Freddy Cust Nt Ending

Since a secret has been revealed that kinda made me go crazy...

Well...

Michael Afton from FNaF 4 and FNaF: The Silver Eyes is NOT dead.

He was voiced in the new FNaF: Sister Location (Custom Night), which means that my story will now change.

The next chapter will be labeled "Death is Death", and feature Purple Guy (Michael), when he is shown in custom night. These details are also spoilers, in regards to the story.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but just remember...

The story of FNaF is FAR from over!


End file.
